Yellow Fire
Yellow Fire is the Superhero alter ego of Brainiac Adam and a member of the Rights Fighters. About him Adam Hughes used to attend a trampoline club, but because of his autism, he was kicked out of the club and it had hurt him. Later a nice kind woman took him into another youth club where everyone accepts that he has autism, later the kind woman took Adam to a a magical colourful road where everyone respected him as a hero. They loved him so much that they gave him special powers, where it allowed him to become Yellow Fire. Powers and abilities Yellow Fire has several special superpowers that include * Flight * Immunity from murder weapons such as knives, guns and poison * Invulnerbility * Super Strength * Immunity from water and ice * Super Speed * Control over bright yellow flames (Pyrokinesis) Friends and allies Yellow Fire's friends and allies include Catgirl, Supergirl, Dr. DJ, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Fuschia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Princess Peach/Wonder Peach, Rita Repulsa/SuperRita, Honey the Dog, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butterfly, Bunny, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Daisy & Rita Peaches. Enemies and rivals Yellow Fire's enemies and rivals include The Menacing Mal-eleve, Evil Beanie, Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mr. Disaster, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker & Dr. Wiz. Role in Rights Fighters In the movie, the Rights Fighters, Yellow Fire appears when some young people came to a nightclub, until they were stopped by two rude bouncers. Yellow Fire flew in to punish the bouncers by grabbing them by the ears and lets the young people into the nightclub. Role in Rights Fighters 2012 In the new Rights Fighters movie, Yellow Fire returns in the final scene to help out the new Rights Fighters defeat a gang of supervillains and succeeds. He defeats The Joker in the fight. When the villains get defeated, Yellow Fire gives a speech and makes sure the community is safe. Role in Crossoverfan85's media Sabrina is Yellow Fire's biggest fan, and greatly admires, loves, and respects him. She had often dreamed of meeting him even before gaining her super powers and joining him as his sidekick/teammate. Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart are the most famous crime-fighting duo in every single galaxy, and have won several awards for their heroic actions and saving the world. Gallery Yellow Fire and Wonder Peach.png|Yellow Fire with one of his friends, Wonder Peach drawn by Brainiac Adam Yellow Fire.png|Yellow Fire drawn by Beaniet85/Crossoverfan85 Yellow fire and wonder peach by dynamite64-d4zry2z.png|Yellow Fire with Wonder Peach drawn by Dynamite64 Yellow_Fire_and_Sabrina.png|Yellow Fire with Sabrina in his arms. Sauria,_Adam,_Fuchsia_Heart,_and_Yellow_Fire.png|Yellow Fire and Fuschia Heart with Adam Legend and Sauria Fuchsia_Heart_and_Yellow_Fire_2.png|Yellow Fire with Fuchsia Heart Little_Lightning,_Fuchsia_Heart,_and_Yellow_Fire.png|Yellow Fire with Fushcia Heart and Little Lightning. 4_superheroes.png|Yellow Fire, Fushcia Heart, Little Lightning and Mr Normal as a superhero Fuchsia_Heart_and_Yellow_Fire_on_Chocolate_Mountain.png|Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart in Chocolate Mountain Flying_with_my_hero.png|Yellow Fire and Sabrina on Rainbow Road Yellow Fire and Rita Peaches.png|Yellow Fire and Rita Peaches in a romantic pose drawn by Crossoverfan85 Yellow Fire and Adam Legend.png|Yellow Fire and Adam Legend drawn by Brainiac Adam Yellow Fire 3.png|Yellow Fire giving birthday gifts to Sabrina drawn by Brainiac Adam Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Human characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Male characters Category:Canon characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Superheroes Category:Sonas Category:Protagonists